


That Son Hojun Guy

by starofhemera



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Implied Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofhemera/pseuds/starofhemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin hates Son Hojun. He hates that darn bastard so much. But then again, he might have to send him a 'thank you' gift. Afterall, if not for him, there’s a possibility that he might not be pressing his chapped lips into Yunho’s soft ones now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Son Hojun Guy

Shim Changmin hates Son Hojun. He hates that darn bastard so much. He doesn't understand why a certain Jung Yunho is so fond of him. True, Yunho and Hojun had been through hard times together but Changmin believes, no, he knows, that he and Yunho had been through a lot worse. 

So just why the hell is his hyung seems to be more affectionate with that bastard Hojun than with Changmin? Okay. So he sometimes drives his hyung away when the latter gets touchy with him but still. Yunho should pay more attention to him because he's cuter than that Hojun guy and Yunho should hug him more and lean on him more when they play bowling because he's way more handsome than that Son Hojun! And Changmin's way taller than that midget, dammit!

He hates Son Hojun. And he hates him even more now as he watched Yunho sit so close to him while watching tv and that midget Hojun has the nerve to casually sling an arm around Yunho's shoulders! Changmin wanted to pull the both of them away and put them at the farthest opposite corners of the world and build a giant wall in between them.  
He walked around the living room with a little more force to disturb the quiet those two were sharing. Yunho noticed and gave him a concerned look.

"Changminnie, are you okay?" 

Why no, Hyung, I want to strangle that creature that's being cozy with you! "Yeah." Came the short reply. Yunho's eyes lingered on him, trying to gauge what's bothering his Changmin before going back to that sappy romantic comedy he was watching with Hojun. Changmin stayed in the kitchen, helping himself to some beers, wondering just why of all times did Hojun showed up tonight. 

Earlier that night, Changmin has it all planned out. He will go to Yunho's house to finally settle his feelings for the man which he tried so hard to suppress for so many years now. He figured he just couldn't do it anymore. He bought a bottle of expensive champagne and thought about getting flowers but figured it best not as he did not have the courage to give it to Yunho and that’s just so not his style. Changmin knows this is a night where his courage will be tested. But he was going to do it. He needed to let Yunho know of his feelings for him. And when Yunho's bright smile greeted him at the door, the urge to kiss this fluffy cutie pie intensified and knew he just has to do it or suffer for the rest of his life. 

After a warm hug which he loved so much and him settling on the couch, summoning his courage to confess to his hyung who he hero-worshipped as a boy, Yunho, his idol at first, is now and forever the love of his life, the freaking doorbell rang. Yunho tilted his cute little head, wondering who that could be and dashed to the door to find out who his second visitor is. Changmin just wished he has the ability to stop himself from punching that stupid intruder because he's ruining his plans!

When Yunho returned to the living room with an armful of Hojun, Changmin seethes. Of all times, this Son Hojun just have to show up tonight! He hates it even more when Yunho flashed Hojun a sweet, bright smile and Hojun seemed dazzled.

So after needed formalities, much to Shim Changmin’s irritation, the maknae retreated to the kitchen, occasionally appearing in the living room to watch Yunho and Hojun before going back to the kitchen to calm himself and nurse his jealousy. He gulped down a bottle of beer and started plotting how to eliminate Son Hojun in this world. That bastard and his Yunho, yes, his Yunho, might be best friends but he swears, sometimes, Hojun's eyes linger a little longer on Yunho's face. 

And Changmin knew what it was. He looked at Yunho that way before. 

Son Hojun have a crush on Jung Yunho. 

And sweet, innocent Yunho doesn't have a clue. 

His musings was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the living room. He decided to take a peek to see what’s going on. The two idiots were laughing at the silly characters of the movie. Now, Changmin felt hurt. He and Yunho do not watch those kinds of movies because he always complains at how mushy those are. So Yunho watched alone. And now he felt so stupid. He promised himself he's going to watch those kinds of movies even if it makes him want to puke. He's going to endure all the mush and idiocy of the characters to spend more time with Yunho. So Yunho's going to like spending time with him more than that midget. 

All of a sudden, Hojun pecked Yunho's lips. Changmin froze and Yunho's a little confused. Changmin's mind is going to explode. He is not going to take anymore of this. He grabbed Yunho's arm and yanked him away from Son Hojun. 

"Changminnie!" Yunho was surprised as Changmin jerked him away. "What are you doing?" 

Changmin's eyes narrowed at Hojun before staring back at Yunho's almond shaped ones. "I'm taking you away from this man!"   
Yunho let out a 'what' and Hojun was ready to protest but Changmin was strong and before Hojun could grab Yunho's other arm, Changmin was out the door, dragging a flustered Yunho with him. The latter struggled to get away from the maknae's strong grip but Changmin was having none of that. 

He's going to say it to Yunho's face how much he's in love with him and how much he hates that Hojun guy. 

He took Yunho to his car and drove it to his apartment. Changmin made clear he doesn’t want to answer questions and Yunho didn’t ask one. But as soon as they were inside Changmin’s apartment, questions burst out from Yunho’s mouth. "Changmin, what is the matter with you?" Changmin could see Yunho's irritation. 

"What's your problem, huh? Why did you drag me in here and leave Hojun hy--" He did not finish. 

Changmin punched the wall.   
Yunho gasped. 

The younger one faced him, furious and spat out, "I hate that guy I could strangle him to death!" 

To say that Yunho was shocked was an understatement. He could not fathom how his dear Changminnie could hate his sweet Hojun-hyung. "Why, Changminnie? What did Hojun-hyung did to you?" 

"He's too close to you!" Changmin declared, voice full in volume. "He touches you, hugs you and now he's kissing you? I'm not going to sit back and watch him do that!"

“That was just a platonic kiss, Changmin-ah. It was even a real one. It was just a peck!” Yunho defended although he himself was also unsure if Hojun meant that peck to be platonic. And Changmin could see the doubt on his face.

“You don’t know that! You’re not even sure yourself! Platonic my ass! He touches you all the time, hugs you too tight and now he wants to kiss you whenever he likes!” 

"He's my best friend, Changmin! It's only natural that we're close and touch and hug and kiss each other. You and I do that too!

"Not like that," Changmin said and Yunho was defensive. 

"Of course not like that because you push me away! Hojun does not do that when we sit together. He pulls me close to him!" Changmin glares daggers at Yunho and the latter had an equally stubborn look on his face and then he let out a sigh. 

"I don't understand. Why are we even arguing about this? And why does it matter?" Yunho's eyes were questioning before his face dawned on realization.

"Oh," the older one started. "You don't like men." 

Now, Changmin was confused. 

"What?" 

Yunho looked at him, eyes on defense and teeth clenched together. 

"I'm sorry, Changmin. I did not realize our closeness was making you uncomfortable." 

"Hell yeah, it was making me uncomfortable."

Hurt flashes on Yunho's face. 

"We're just friends, Changmin-ah. You don't need to be disgusted." 

Changmin's ears perked up. Did Yunho just say disgusted? What? He wasn't disgusted! He was just...just.. 

"I'm not disgusted, hyung." He said as gently as he could. 

Yunho dropped his head and he was staring at the ground. "It’s okay, Changmin-ah. I understand now. You don't like men so seeing us cozy together made you uneasy."

Changmin's jaw dropped. No! Just no! That was not how it is! 

"Hyung, listen--" "

"I get it now, Changmin. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate." 

Yunho started walking to the door and Changmin wanted to slap himself for giving Yunho the wrong impression and before Yunho could reach the door, Changmin beat him to it.   
He stood in front of a startled Yunho, hands balled into a fist and face speaks of an extremely intense level of frustration that Yunho was at a loss for words. 

"NO! YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING!" If Changmin's voice was a pitch higher, he would've woken up the whole building. Yunho seemed to be ashamed. He hung his head low, kept his eyes on the floor and started gnawing on his bottom lip. 

"Changmin, stop. I understand everything."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M NOT DISGUSTED, YOU IDIOT! I'M JEALOUS! THERE, I SAID IT!" 

Yunho's head snapped up, eyes the size of saucers, looking at him. Changmin was so frustrated, he could hardly think. So he did what he wanted to do ever since the day he woke up and realized he had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with one Jung Yunho. 

He kissed him. 

And he kissed him hard. 

Yunho had never been this shocked in all his life. 

When they pulled apart, he stared at Changmin. Then it hit him. Oh. Oh. 

"So, you were not disgusted?"

Changmin scowled. "I already said no." Yunho nodded.

"And you're okay kissing men?"

"Only if it’s you, idiot."

"So, you were jealous with Hojun-hyung?"

"I rather you not bring up that name tonight, sweetheart."

"Changminnie, are you in love with me?"

"Hell yes."

And before any word can come out of Yunho’s mouth, Changmin claimed those sweet plump lips again. Trying to quench his thirst for Yunho's kisses. After a while, they pulled   
away to breathe. And Changmin's face flashed uncertainty. 

So now Yunho knows. But does the older man reciprocate? Does he love him too? Oh God, what if he doesn't? Just because he kissed back does not mean he's in love with me too. Maybe he was just curious and too shocked to do anything else. Oh my God. I need to know. I need to be certain. Resting his forehead against Yunho's, Changmin asked, voice dripping in dread. 

"Hyung," he took a deep breath. "Are you in love with me, too?" 

Yunho looked at Changmin and the latter was having trouble breathing, anticipating the former's answer. Then Yunho's face brightened as he smiles that sweet sunshine smile of his and Changmin knows. 

"Silly, Changminnie." And this time, it was Yunho who kissed him and Shim Changmin could not be any happier. 

That night, Changmin accomplished his task of confessing his feelings. It did not happen the way he planned it to be but who cares, as long as Yunho is officially his and Son Hojun knows that fact the next morning, Shim Changmin is flying high. He might need to send that damn bastard a ‘thank you’ gift. Afterall, if not because of Son Hojun’s intrusion on the night Changmin decided to confess, ruining his plans, and sending him into a jealous fit, there’s a possibility that he might not be pressing his chapped lips into Yunho’s soft ones now.

**Author's Note:**

> because they're cute and Yunho is my sweetheart


End file.
